


The Old Shotgun

by Ayala_Steelfire



Category: Historical RPF, World War II RPF
Genre: AU ending but true story, Mass Murder, Nazis, Other, Revenge, Vigilante, Violence, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayala_Steelfire/pseuds/Ayala_Steelfire
Summary: A young Frenchman survived the massacre of Oradour-sur-Glane by the SS-PanzerGrenadier Division "Das Reich" in 1944. Then he waited patiently until it was payback time.





	

21 h 30, June 10, 1944. Oradour - sur - Glane, France. 

Flames, flames everywhere. What used to be a quiet little village now makes Dante's inferno look like a paradise. 

Sprawled on the blood-stained pavement of the church under the dead bodies of his former neighbours, 16 years old Etienne Robichaud lays very still. His right shoulder has been shattered by a bullet and feels like a burning inferno, but instinctively, he knows that his only chance for survival lays in his absolute stillness. Hold your breath. Play dead.   
Booted feet only inches from his face. Moans and pleas for mercy. A few gunshots, then silence, and the boots are gone.

Through the open door of what was once a church and is now a mass grave, Etienne sees the man silhouetted against the burning houses. Looking very bored and not the least concerned by the Hell he unleashed, Waffen - SS Sturmbannführer Adolf Diekmann, commander of the 1st Battalion, 4th SS-PanzerGrenadier regiment "Das Reich" is a beacon of dark light to Etienne's eyes. Not knowing his name, he burns his image into his retinas, into his very soul. I'll remember. Hatred is a living thing. Feed it, and it will grow. I'll remember - is Etienne's grim promise to the bodies laying there. Mom. Dad. Aunt Nicole. Everyone.

5 h 45, June 17, 1945. Oradour - sur- Glane's ruins, France. 

Etienne stands inside the charred ruins of what was once his home. His shoulder still hurts, and pain is in each and every cell of his body - not only in the flesh. The metal canteen formerly hidden and buried in the basement now lays open before him. The steel of the twin barrels of his dead father's hunting rifle is cool in his hand, his mind is a machine made of unyielding resolve - and endless patience.

/ headline news / Bordeaux Trials, France / Oradour's 5 survivors to testify / former Waffen - SS Commander Adolf Diekmann faces charges of war crimes and mass murder / sentenced to 25 years /

21 h 30, June 10, 1970. Freising, Germany.

43 years old Etienne Robichaud stands very still when he knocks at the door of this old, Bavarian farmhouse. His right shoulder feels like a burning inferno - old wounds never completely heal. The door opens, and that's the man allright. Older, yes, looking very harmless in these civilian clothes and slippers, but it his him, no doubt about it.  
Diekmann's mouth opens to address his mysterious visitor, but he never has the chance to say a word. Etienne aimed low, and fired at point-blank range. The volley of buckshots from his dad's shotgun reduces Diekmann's knees to a bloody pulp.

Moans and pleas for mercy. It is of no importance, and Etienne is already reloading. Remember France, remember Oradour. Remember me, for I remember you! The double-barreled shotgun roars for the second time, then there is silence.

Etienne Robichaud leaves the place, whistling an old tune. Remember, remember what your young eyes have seen. And all the things your ancient soul has been witnessing. Karma is a bitch, baby.


End file.
